§ When fate turns §
by Melissa-T
Summary: (Early 1880's)Affter his parent’s death Yamato is send to live with his aunt who runs a private school in Bournemouth, England. There he finds more that he expected. But what exactly is that voice and where is it coming from?
1. The meaning of it all

_There are countless things in this world..._

_that don't have an explanation..._

_but no matter how strange things turn to be, there always exist man..._

_they always will be observed by man, man will be evolved..._

_all is illusion, everything is in the past...._

_man, mankind, people..._

_men are the strangest things in this world..._

_men will never stop amazing us..._

_nothing in this world is coincidence..._

_all things are fated..._

_nothing is fate less..._

_everything has a reason to be...._

_and you never know..._

_when will it happen..._

_when will it reach you..._

_when is the end going to come..._

_you never know.._

_because every now and then..._

_it just happen to be you are lucky..._

_or aren't you?.._

_maybe not..._

_but it happens..._

_and its rare when it happens..._

_it might change your life..._

_what am I talking about?..._

_it's simple to guess..._

_im just referring to..._

_that event often recalled as..._

..._When fate turns_

_In this place of madness and death... _

..._you got to think twice..._

..._you got to stay here..._

..._you got to be cautious..._

..._you can't leave your ward down..._

_because you have to survive._

**Coming soon **

**November 2004**

**Just in **

* * *

Ok first off all I KNOW Previews are not allowed to be post individually but I mean I couldn't put this with the first chapter it would seem out of place because this fragment(sort of) is a really miningfull thing to the story just that it doesn't get actually clear until more advanced the story. So please be merciful and do not make a fuss about it I mean the 1rst chap is going out like in two weeks so come on! 

Ok this is my first attempt of something serious I mean totally serious maybe is scary some times. In the summary outside it doesn't say so but this is also terror so it is Suspense/Romance/Horror ok? Maybe more horror than romance but the romance is REALLY important in this so I left it in there and oh yeah I forgot to mention, sorry for that buit it'll be Shonen-ai well you see, I'm a Taito fan so can't help it. Now the waiting is just until it's November not too long right?

Ne ways if you want to know what the story is about like um the plot jeje you could always ask for so in a review and I'll post a plot summary before the first chap get's out. Eventhought its suposed to be a surprise that you must figure out. But im going to tell you something, this story is based in early 1880's actually around 78-79. It'll just eventually all hit you believe me you'll get the plot soon.

Owari

MT


	2. Chapter One ₪Last smile₪

Ok so it took me like what 3 months more than I expected to actually START writing the first chapter of this, how come is that? Well if I must be completely honest with you I suck at writing horror more than I suck at writing at all so I'm taking it back the horror is going to be a really little part of the story, Angst and romance are the most important.

**

* * *

**

_When fate turns. Chapter One._

**₪Last Smile₪**

I wasn't going to ask what had happened, I already knew.

I didn't want to know what was going to happen next, I just didn't.

But indeed _he_ had to ask and _I_ had to know.

-Where is mommy Yama?

His voice was so sweet, so innocent, so hearth breaking. I couldn't tell him the truth.

-Well mommy had to go on a trip; she won't come back in a **long** time.

-Is daddy taking a trip too?

-Yes, she went with him.

-But if mommy and daddy are gone for a long time who will take care of us?

-Don't worry about that I'm going to take care of you, ok?

The door of the room opened revealing a tall man dressed in dark brown clothes wearing a sympathetic look. I didn't want his sympathy; I didn't want anyone's sympathy. I wanted my mom and dad back!

-Here Mrs. Peterson these are the kids.

A woman in her early 30's entered the room behind the man. I had seen her before, she was my mother's younger sister. My aunt.

-Oh my look at you two I can't believe it you're still so young -–she said reaching up to embrace my little brother but I took his hand and pulled him towards me embracing him myself-- oh…don't worry Yamato I will take good care of him he'll be all right – she smiled sweetly at me and then she looked towards the tall man standing by the door—I'm taking the little one.

No. This couldn't be she was not taking Takeru away form me she was **not**.

-Yama who is she?

-Oh sorry sweet hearth you mustn't remember me. I'm auntie Elizabeth and from now on I'm going to be your new mommy

-But why? I already have a mommy.

Oh no I don't want him to know, not now, I don't want too lose him, I don't want to see him cry. I can't cry.

-Oh my, well you see sweet hearth your mommy is—

-Don't you dare! – I couldn't help when tears started flowing out of my eyes- don't you dare tell him! Don't…please…don't take him away from me…please….

The woman cupped my chin and looked me in the eyes.

-I'm sorry but I can't take both of you. And you know that Takeru is the one that needs me the most now.

I knew she was right Takeru needed a mother someone who would take good care of him but still…

-But he needs me too. And I need him...don't take him...let him stay. Please let him stay with me!

-I'm sorry, Takeru would you please come with me.

-But Yama is crying why is he crying?

-Don't worry he is crying because he understands he will be okay.

-Isn't Yama coming too?

-I'm afraid not Takeru, Yama is staying here to wait for his new mommy.

-But Yama said he would take care of me while my mommy was on his trip.

-I see, but he can't so now I'm going to take care of you, here have a lollypop and come with me I will introduce you to your sister.

Takeru took the lollypop and turned to look at me.

-Are you going to be okay Yama?

-Yeah, go on they are waiting for you.

-Am I going to see you soon?

I pasted a fake smile on my face as I dried my tears -Of course you are! now go on.

-He blinked at me twice and then smiled- Ok! – and he left the room. The tall man at the door smiled at me, sympathetically again, as he closed the door leaving the room in practically complete darkness.

And all I could think about was my little brother's smile, the last I would ever see from him.

**:::TBC:::**

* * *

So yeah really short chapter but I already have the next one I 'm putting it up in this week, promise, now I'm not good at maintaining my deathliness but I must start getting responsible. 

See you later and thanks for reading.

Pd: Please review

Owari

MT

There he finds more that he expected. But what exactly is that voice and where is it coming from.


	3. Chapter Two ₪First smile₪

So here, I promised during this week so here it is. Hope you like it.

_**®eview ®eplay:**_

**ও** **Rubisco:** Oh my god the first review I got was from you! I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you! I'm so happy you liked it and ok I'm going to put some quote symbols this time ok? Hope you like this chapter as well. I feel so flatered because you reviewed one of my stories Geez I'm in dreamland

**ও** **InfynitiStar: **Yay! You liked it!so nice to know that there's people out there who actually think my work is good XD I just generally suck! I hope I can keep this up and make it real good I hope you like this chapter as well. By the way I'm so very happy that you like Taito because if I haven't said this before…this is gonna be Taito! About the symbol well I'm from Mexico so I don't know it the instructions are the same but I'll translate them anyway (your cheese is at the end of the chap)

**۠**** Sorato Fan: **tell me why would I waste my time replying to you? I bet you won't even read this so I'm going to say it short: I don't give a f--k about your opinion.I don't care for the people who don't like my stuff. You don't like? then don't read!!! I'm a Sorato HATER so why would I? Anyway I didn't even understand your flame!

And o yeah I almost forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I own all the OC and the plot.

Warning: This is going to be Bishonen-ai (since they are Bishonens 3)sooner or later it is going to be. So be warned.

* * *

_When fate turns. Chapter Two._

**₪First Smile₪**

I knew it was no good when she said that Takeru needed her the most. I thought about it until later and a question took over my mind. If Takeru needs her more than I do, then whom am I staying with?

To say I was going to stay with someone less caring than aunt Elizabeth was an understatement. For the rest of the day no one opened the door to the room I was sitting in.

The next morning (I assume since some sun rays where coming from the tiny little window in the wall) the tall man entered again. He had a letter in his hands and said that he was going to read it out loud. The only I remember clearly from the letter is that it was from my aunt Alessandra- my dad's older sister-and that she was going to be the one that would stay with me, but that she couldn't come all the way to this part of England and that I should take the train with the tickets that were inside the envelope and go to the city of Bournemouth. That she would be waiting for me the next Thursday at 6 pm. well the mail is slow so I received the tickets the same day that I should take the train and I only had two more hours until it left.

So I stood up asked the man to give me the tickets took my bags and said goodbye to the local hospital I was staying in. And now I'm here I'm sitting in the train after a really long trip on a sunny day of March at five o'clock.

What kind of person would expect her nephew to take a train all the way to Bournemouth when he had just lost his parents and being separated from his brother. A normal person would have thought that maybe he was depressed and that she should go and talk to him and then take him home just as aunt Elisabeth had done with Takeru. But as it seemed aunt Alessandra wasn't a normal reasoning person. And never in my entire life had I been so right.

As I reached Bournemouth's train station I found myself asking rather another question. How exactly was I going to know witch one from all this people was my aunt?

It seemed like none of them was holding any kind of announce that said who where they picking up. And I didn't thought that my aunt would recognize me either so what should I do?

Just as I finished looking around for anyone I could barely recognize I felt a hand slip on my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see my aunt but instead I saw a guy my age with big bushy brown hair, big sparkly brown eyes and the biggest grin I had ever seen in my life.

-"You must be Yamato right?" – the grinning boy asked, and I nodded- "my name is Taichi Yagami an I will be escorting you to Ms. Ishida's house."

-" A pleasure to meet you I'm Yamato Ishida"- I said politely. He stared at me and so I stared back; his eyes were really big and sparkly.

-"Sorry to ask but are you Ms. Ishida's son?"- He asked breaking the silence the grin in his face fading.

-"No problem, and no I'm not I actually am his nephew"- again being polite, even if I usually am not.

-"Oh I see, well lets get going if we don't hurry she's going to freak out on me"- he said taking my hand and hurrying me towards the exit.

-"Well since you had asked may I ask you what is your relation to my aunt?"- I said when we reached a carriage and started getting my bags onto it.

-"She is my teacher sort of, she actually is the principal of the school I attend but she acts like she's my mother"- Taichi answered making a face when he said mother.

-"Why is that?"– I didn't mean to sound inquisitive but this guy made me curious

-"It's because she's the closest thing to a mother I have, my mother died when I was six years old and I never met my father, Alessandra was a friend of my mother and she took care of me."

Six years old, just like Takeru. It must be hard.

-"Yes it was at first I thought my mom was traveling my older sister told me so and I believed her until they separated both of us, I never saw her after that."

Did I say that out loud?

-"Yes you did"

-"Oh"

-"So what are you doing here anyway why would you come to Bournemouth all by yourself to visit your aunt?"

-"I'm not visiting I'm going to live with her."

-"Huh? Why?"

-"My parents just died."

-"Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't know."

After that he remained silent.

-"I'm going to miss my brother"- Strangely enough I was the one who broke the silence-"he is just a kid, six years old and my aunt Elizabeth took him. You know I told him mom and dad were traveling, and before he left he asked If we would meet soon, I told him we would but after what you just said I think I was being a total jerk lying to him like that."

- "You were just being protective, I thank my sister for giving me the hope that one day mom would come back and that we would be together again, I grew up happy in my own little world"- Taichi was smiling again he must be grateful for real.

-"How did you learn your mother had died?"– There I go again with my curiosity

-"When I turned ten I heard Alessandra talking on the phone to my aunt, she was saying something about not letting me go with her, and they started screaming at each other of course the topic of my mother dieing and my aunt not taking care of me when I was six was brought up. Since then I haven't seen Alessandra the same way I had, now I actually get along with her better than I sued to because I love her for taking care of me when my family didn't."

The smile never vanished from his face as if learning her mom was dead never affected him, as if it didn't matter if the world crumbled and fell apart he would still live as happy as he could.

-"You are actually lucky you lost you parents being your age, It's much more easier to understand and remember. I can't remember my mother that much I don't even remember how Alessandra looked back then."

We reached a big white building and the carriage stopped Taich got out and I followed he helped me with my bags and leaded me towards the building turning to look at me just once more before entering it, he smiled warmly, without pity, no sympathy but with happiness and kindness. This guy that seemed so cheerful had lost his mother when he was just six and had never met his father but still he could smile with such happiness. And I returned the smile, the first real smile I have had since mom and dad got sick.

**:::TBC:::

* * *

**

There you go the second chapter and here is where Taichi appears D. In order to make some thing clearer both Yama and Tai are 17 years old. And since Tk is supposed t be 6 that makes 11 years of difference quite a lot if you ask me but oh well my sister is 9 years younger than me. In this story Hikari is older than Taichi and was 14 when her mother died.

She might appear, she might not you might see Takeru aging you might not. I might update soon I might not, it all depends on the reviews P so please review

**Here's your cheese**: In Word you click in insert, them menu displays and you click symbol, at the left there's a combo box that reads "Font" there you change it to "Arial" then at the right theres another combo box that reads "Sub adjoining" there you change to "cash symbols" or something like that, in one of the first rows there'd the symbol, you select it then click on the command button that says insert and tada! That's for whatever symbol you want or if you prefer you can copy paste it from here P to put it in the combo box from the titles of just remember when you put the title up select any symbol you want insert it in a word page, then copy it and then select your title again and click control v that should past it in the title. Hope you understood my ramble cuz I'm no good at explaining

Note:Some symbol might not appear

Owari

**_MT.is happy!_**


	4. Chapter Three ₪Six Thirty₪

After not so long...(It was less than two weeks! Yahoo!) Here is the next chapter. And well here is where it starts to get a little bit confusing

**®eview ®eplay:**

**ও ****Rubisco:** Thank you! Ok in this chap I tried to describe more please do tell me how bad I did, anyway about the good ideas in my writing oh well in this chapter a not so original idea popped up I bet you can recognize it vv

**ۊ****InfynitiStar: **O um jeje grammar mistakes. Geez I suck at grammar,anyway here's the next chapter hope it doesn't get that much confusing if it does oh well I will have to fix it

**ও ****Tyson FF: **Oh my Ty you shouldn't be ashamed it's ok! I'm happy that you have read it now so don't worry anyways here's the next chap….I want my BR chap now! XD just kidding but I do want them soon

**ۦ Hipa: **Oh well you wont get to meet Ms. Ishida yet but I might re-unite Takeru and Yama, I might…there's a great probability anyway.

Diclaimer: I don't own it…there I said it.

On with the chap!

_**

* * *

**_

When fate turns. Chapter Three.

**₪Six Thirty₪**

All the warmth I felt after smiling back to Taichi disappeared immediately as he opened the door and led me inside the building. If it seemed big outside it was much more wider inside; Maybe it was due to the little quantity of furniture it contained and the fact that all the walls where white, not snow white neither shell white just plain white.

This place seemed so cold and lonely that I couldn't relate it too a school a hospital maybe but definitely not a school. The school must have been closed or it was time for students to already be home because not a single sound was heard, not even the bird's singing that was heard outside penetrated the thick walls and all the windows where closed.

When I felt a hand in my shoulder I couldn't help but feel a shiver run down my spinde and jump a little bit, I had forgotten Taichi was behind me.

-"Is there something wrong?"

I was about to answer 'no' but instead just shook my head; there was something weird about this place.

-"Let me guess…'Why is it so white?'"

I turned around to face Taichi and I looked at him with which I suppose to be a surprised face. How did he know I was thinking that?

-"It's usually the first question everybody asks when they arrive here and its always the same answer; this place used to be something else before becoming a school. What was it? I don't know, I have never asked Alessandra." – was Taichi's answer to my unspoken question

-"A hospital"- Taichi looked at me as if I had just appeared out of nowhere, not that I can blame him I surprised even myself by speaking that out loud.

-"What?"- So that's why he looked weird at me he didn't actually hear me.

-"A hospital, it must have been a hospital" – I repeated, he looked at me again and shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. It actually didn't.

-"Come on I'm taking you to your aunt and after that I'm supposed to lead you to your room" He said starting to head towards a window at our left.

-"Room? Am I staying here in the school?"- Why was he heading towards the window?

-"Of course you are dummy, just like every other student in school"- as he said so he pushed the window open and started to walk of into a new corridor and I followed.

Wait there's no corridors after a window. I turned around and took a better look of the "window" it actually was a big glass door, how come I hadn't noticed the frames? I turned my attention back to the corridor. It was plain white as was the room before and it was totally illuminated with an amazingly cold light. As the corridor continued we passed by a lot of big rooms illuminated with that same light that contained noting but beds like three or four per room each with their own set of big white curtains around them.

For some weird reason I felt like I had seen this before even if I hadn't. There where a lo9t of things I had never seen before in this place starting by that blinding white light, I had never seen such kind of light, as long as I remember all the light that I've seen has always been yellow; sunlight is yellow, candles are yellow, bulbs are yellow. But this light came from big rectangles that I couldn't quite appreciate because the light they emitted was blinding. I was about to ask Taichi about it but as I turned my head back to the front I found he was gone.

Where could he have gone? The corridor in front didn't seem too end soon and all the rooms at the sides that where within a view range just had beds and more beds. I thought that maybe he was farther into the corridor so I started to walk to the front while turning my head right and left to see if there was anyone in any of the rooms that could tell me where Taichi had gone of. But there was no one and I was getting tired of walking how come could this corridor be so long? And why did I have to get lost? This was ridiculous there was no way a corridor as long as this could fit into the building unless I was walking in a wall and going upwards because the building actually was tall.

As I was about to walk further into the corridor something caught my eye. I turned a little too look at it better. In the room just in front of me there were no beds but a chair. A single wood chair was sitting in the middle of the white sterile room. It seemed so out of place that I couldn't help but stare at it. Every furniture that I had seen so far was made of metal shiny, new looking metal. But this, this chair that sat alone in the room seemed really old, the wood was bitten and it had no shine to it, as if it had been there before the other furniture did. I stared at it for a while more when I noticed there was something else in the far corner of the room. A big black circle was perched in the corner between the left and front wall, it was white in the middle whit three little sticks spreading from the center and some numbers in the edge, what was it?

It hit me some minutes later, after staring at it I felt like the stupidest person in this planet. Why was I asking myself what was that? Wasn't it obvious? It was clock! I mean I had seen clocks before, not one like this but still it was obvious it was a clock but then, why hadn't I noticed it before? It was as if I hadn't ever seen a clock it felt like I knew it but I had forgotten.

I tuned my attention away from the clock and looked towards the wood chair again to find there was no such a chair in there. Instead staring back at me was a pair of pitch black eyes.

Such eyes belonged to a little girl with long black hair sitting in the middle of the room in a metal chair. I was too shocked to even think about why was the girl there and I just kept staring. The girl didn't seem feel uncomfortable by my stare, she didn't seem to feel at all, she wasn't even moving, she was just staring right back at me from her spot her eyes were looking wide at me. Or so I thought they were because when I took a closer look at them it seemed like something was reflecting in them, it was a white circle with three long sticks and some dots around the edges. It was the clock. How could the clock reflect in her eyes and why was it spinning so fast?! This was getting creepier by the second and I don't like creepy things.

Just then she started moving, she was moving her lips as if saying something but I didn't hear anything. I tried to read her lips her gaze was still lost in my direction but the clock was gone and her lips where repeating the same motion. Teeth together mouth slightly open, open wider separate teeth a little bit, biting close again, biting her tongue, separate teeth a little bit, tongue to the back, biting tongue, separate teeth a little bit, and over again. After some more time I started too understand she was saying the time, six thirty…six thirty, it sounded familiar.

"Remember not to be late, I'll meet at six thirty in the park!" a person running through a yard…so blurry. Who is it? What park? Where am I? Why can't I remember?

Out of nowhere I remember that image, that guy, running through a yard yelling to me some instructions but I can't seem to remember any other detail it seems so far so unreal I had never seen that guy. I can't see his face. I tried to focus back on the girl, is she trying to tell me something?

What girl? Huh? Girl? Where?

I opened my eyes, I didn't notice I had closed them, and I immediately close them again, the light is blinding.

-"Stop looking like that at the light you're going to get blinded"- What? I turned my head down and opened my eyes again. Taichi was looking at me with a weird face.

-"Taichi?"- What is he doing here? Wasn't I lost?

-"No, your grandma. Of course it's me! Are you ok? You've been staring at the light for a whole minute"- A minute? Just one minute? Lost? Who was lost? Why can't I remember?

-"Yes I'm ok"- I found myself responding, why do I fell like I've been asleep? I feel so heavy.

-"You look sleepy, that's weird. It's only five before six"- Taichi is looking funny at me again

-"You know it's late and I'm supposed to go somewhere else like right now, could you co on without me?" – what he is leaving me? In this place! – "You just go on until the end of this corridor there's Alessandra's office, when you are done head out. I will meet you at six thirty."

-"Ok"- there again I'm responding without even thinking. I didn't want him to let me alone in here. I turned around to tell him but to late he was already running down the corridor towards the glass door.

As he ran of he shouted -"Remember not to be late, I'll meet you at six thirty in the--"

"Park, I know!"- I shouted back at him, again without thinking this was getting annoying

"What park? No, in the front gate! Ok?!"- but he didn't wait for my reply as he dashed off.

Why did I think in the park? He was right, what park? And why did six thirty sounded so overly familiar?

* * *

**Ooooookaaay that was weird, not even I myself that knew exactly what I wanted Yama to think understood what he was thinking…. Just hope people catch on what's going on. I have read more confusing stories that I care to admit, this kind of chapters is what turns out of reading too much "victory is sweet" or something like that from Cynthia Ruby of the Rose…. plainly confusing.**

**Ok on another thing; I don't really know if the light bulbs existed by then so there I'm bad at history kill me. But anyway for sure the cold light didn't exist by the time the story takes place. I'M SAYING IT MYSELF COLD LIGHT DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS TIME OF HISTORY! So then what are those lights doing in that place? Oh well is one of the mysteries I will reveal sooner or later…more likely later XD**

**Ne ways review!**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**Well Love ya!**

**Owary**


End file.
